Many different types of user interface devices and methods are currently available. Common tactile interface devices include the computer keyboard, mouse and joystick. Touch screens detect the presence and location of a touch by a finger or other object within the display area. Infrared remote controls are widely used, and “wearable” hardware devices have been developed, as well, for purposes of remote control.
Computer interfaces based on three-dimensional (3D) sensing of parts of the user's body have also been proposed. For example, PCT International Publication WO 03/071410, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a gesture recognition system using depth-perceptive sensors. A 3D sensor provides position information, which is used to identify gestures created by a body part of interest. The gestures are recognized based on a shape of a body part and its position and orientation over an interval. The gesture is classified for determining an input into a related electronic device.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,348,963, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an interactive video display system, in which a display screen displays a visual image, and a camera captures 3D information regarding an object in an interactive area located in front of the display screen. A computer system directs the display screen to change the visual image in response to changes in the object.
Three-dimensional human interface systems may identify not only the user's hands, but also other parts of the body, including the head, torso and limbs. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0034457, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for modeling humanoid forms from depth maps. The depth map is segmented so as to find a contour of the body. The contour is processed in order to identify a torso and one or more limbs of the subject. An input is generated to control an application program running on a computer by analyzing a disposition of at least one of the identified limbs in the depth map.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.